Vash's Human Angel only have 1 chapter done
by midnightwolfess
Summary: This story is in first person. All the problems that happen in this chapter are due to one date between Eve and Vash mixed in with Jelousy and hatred radiating from KnivesrnrnOnly have one Chapter done so I won't add more until you people review it wink


"The desert…what an unbearable wasteland it is. Pity we have to live in the middle of it." I said to my mother. My mother was ill, and she was getting sicker every day. She looked like an angel with her golden blonde hair that went down to her waist and her ocean blue eyes. My father used to get lost in them forever. He died staring into her eyes in the hospital bed. He was shot by a man with no name.

"Do not blame him." My mother said as if reading my mind. She could see the pain in my eyes whenever I was sad. I looked at my mother lying on the ground as I stood. "But I DO blame them…I can't help it…you feel the same…don't you?" Mother smiled. "Eve, of course I do. I try not to tread on it however." I nodded. "I'll be home in time to make dinner and if I'm not home past sun down come looking for me." She looked up with argument in her eyes but instead came coughing fits. I grabbed the glass of water next to her bed and put the glass up to her lips. "Come on mom, drink up." She drank and sighed as I pulled the glass away. "I'll be back soon. I love you mom," I kissed her cheek and walked through the door.

Oh for your information look like a younger version of my mother, with the shape of the body to the blonde hair. I was pretty I admit, and have had many perverts hit on me, but I have not found the right one yet.

Walking through the town in mid afternoon was a nice experience. I went to the local shop to buy some food for dinner. I had also arranged for the doctor to see my mother for her weekly check up. You see, she has lung cancer. Sorry I forgot to mention it.

In the corner of my eye I saw a man in a long red flowing coat wrestling with the children. "ICHACHA! MY ARM! WAH!" The children had the poor man in a headlock. I walked over to them and as soon as I saw the man's face my heart skipped a beat. He had crystalline blue eyes and a very soft looking face. He smiled and I had accidentally dropped the groceries. I felt my face turning red. "Hey miss, let me help you." He offered. I smiled and nodded. "So…where are you from?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know. I was adopted." "Oh…my name is Eve. What's yours?" He reached out his hand after he helped me pick up the dropped groceries. "The name is Vash." He cleared his throat. I gasped. "The Legendary Typhoon? I'm glad to meet your acquaintance!" He cocked an eyebrow. "Wow really?" "I just said so didn't I?" I smiled. "You see, I believe you're innocent." "WOW THAT'S GREAT!" He said jumping up and down. "You insurance girls hear that? Finally!" He looked back over to me after waving to two girls with short blue hair in all white business clothes and a cape and a very tall girl that more a large yellowish orange over coat holding a huge mini gun with a huge bag of pudding. I smiled and turned away. Vash grabbed my shoulder and asked "Wait, where are you going? How about a date?" He asked. I quickly got away from his grasp and said "I'm sorry but I must hurry home." I glanced back to see Vash's head down in defeat. I smiled but ran into somebody and fell. The person wasn't too happy with me.

He was about 6ft tall, obese, and wicked red eyes. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I yelled out in pain. "Hey you stupid bitch, watch where the hell you're going!" "I…I'm so sorry." "Yeah you're gunna be sorry once I'm through with you!" He threw me against the wall and drew his gun, pointing it right in the middle of my forehead. "I…I said I was…s-s-sorry." I began to cry. "STOP CRYING! I HATE it when women CRY!" And he was about to pull the trigger when a bullet suddenly hit the man's gun to send his bullet flying somewhere else. I dropped to the ground and gave a huge sigh to see Vash. Vash walked over too me. "Are you alright Miss Eve? Geez, some people don't have any manners these days." I nodded and hugged him. If it weren't for him I would have been DEAD! I owed him for more than he knew. I backed away and blushed as he wiped my tears with his fingers and stared deep within my eyes. I turned away. "I'm eternally grateful. I owe you…well…my LIFE!" Vash laughed. "Well offers for that date are still open." I nodded my head. "I'll meet you in the town square at noon tomorrow if you aren't to busy." His jaw dropped to the ground. "WOW REALLY?!" His ears turned bright red. "I mean…ahem I'll meet you then."

I had gotten home after that traumatizing experience. I went over to my mother and told her about Vash and how he had saved me from that ruffian. Mother smiled. "My girl, my beautiful baby, is he possibly the one for you?" I blushed. "D-don't be silly mother. He's a legendary gunman…why would he want a women like me?"

Noon came and I bid my mother farewell as I walked steadily towards the town square. Vash was there laughing with a drunken man holding a large metal cross. This was a priest by the name of Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He was a very gifted man. He looked up, smiled a hello, stood up, and walked away. Vash walked over to me with a red rose. "A beautiful flower for a very beautiful woman." I laughed and said "Well isn't that the oldest pick up line in the book." Vash looked at the rose and then to me and did an anime sweat drop that looked like this: , '.

Vash took my arm and we walked throughout the square looking at everything they had for sale. Heads were turning at us as they recognized the 60 billion double dollar man. We went to the bakery and the sweet counter. Vash bought a few boxes of donuts. He crammed his mouth full of them and then offered me one. I agreed and took my time eating the white frosted donut. There was a black cat that landed n Vash's head and landed on my shoulder. "Oh hello Koroneko! Wandering the streets for left over food am I correct?" Vash looked over and laughed. "Oh that cat is all around the place. It's like the cat's a psycho stalker! I've seen it at least every month." I looked down at Koroneko and frowned. "Koroneko have you been stalking poor Vash?" "Maw!" And Koroneko quickly vanish within the people. I sighed. "He's a stray. I named him." Vash looked around and saw a Saloon. "Do you drink?" He asked suddenly. I laughed and said "No I'm sorry. With my mother ill I try not to get drunk." Vash suddenly looked very serious. "Hey Vash, what's the matter?" "You're mother's sick, in bed, and waiting for you to come back home? Why didn't you tell me? I would have never asked! Let's go over to your house and I'll help you take care of her?" "Uh…I don't know…" He looked up at me with the most adorable puppy eyes. After five minutes of him begging me I agreed. It was almost time for me to go home anyways.

We reached my house and I slowly opened the doors to see the most horrible sight to ever be seen. Mother was sprawled on the floor, her hair spread out, on her back, her eyes turning a gray color. Blood trailed from her body. I screamed with tears rolling down my cheeks. "No….Mother…." I turned around and buried my face into Vash's chest. "No she isn't gone. She isn't dead! No…NO! NONONONO!" Vash held me tightly against him. I could feel water dropping onto my shoulder. Vash was crying. "Vash…Why? Why me? I have no one now. I have no one to go to. No…" I sobbed as Vash comforted me with sweet words. "Hush now, everything will be fine." I felt more tears hit my shoulder. "V-vash?" I wiped away my tear, though more came pouring out. "Why are y-you crying?" He opened his eyes and said "Because when something like this happens I can't help but cry. No human has the right to take another human's life." He squeezed me tightly as he cried with me. Slowly I fell asleep in his arms with hope that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

I woke up slowly and a headache was already forming in my head. I rolled over and suddenly went crashing down onto a soft lump on an unfamiliar floor. My eyes were now focused and I could see that I was in a room at the local inn. I stood up hesitantly. I looked down and saw Vash spread out covered in a very thin blanket on the hard cold wooden floor. He was snoring like a baby, not even affected that I fell onto him. I retraced the events that happened that night and grew depressed. I just sat down looking sadly at the sleeping man. There was knocking on the old, almost broken, door and then two girls emerged from it. I recognized these girls to be the insurance girls that Vash had spoken of. Wolfwood trailed behind them with a pale sunken face. They all stared at me. "Hello…I'm Maryl Strife. This is Millie," She pointed to the women with the large yellow coat, "And Nicholas Wolfwood. Vash told us what happened. Is there anything that we can do to help you?" I looked up at the woman called Maryl. She had purple eyes and wore a white travel, yet businesslike, suit. "I don't think there is anything you can do for me. It's nice to meet all of your acquaintances." My stomach growled but I ignored it. Millie smiled and said "Oh you must be hungry! I'll make breakfast for us all!" She said cheerfully in a semi-childish voice. Wolfwood walked over to Vash and kicked his head. "Wake up pinhead your lady friend is awake!" Vash groaned and turned over going "No mommy I don't wanna make the dogs float. They don't taste good." Wolf's eyebrow raised and waved his hand in front of Vash's face and then started poking him. Vash suddenly lunged for his index finger and bit it and wouldn't let go. "HEY YOU IDIOT, LET GO OF MY FINGER!" Vash spat it out and smiled. "Ah well it didn't taste very good anyway. Oh hi miss Eve! How is everything?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know…it's kind of hard to believe that she's gone." Vash nodded and said "Well, I know how that feels so you're not alone." He got up and sat next to me on the floor. Wolfwood walked out of the room drinking his bottle of "good ol' Ale" as he'd call it. He stared into my eyes. "Everything will be fine after a while. It hurts, I know…just know that she is looking down on you every day and guiding you long the way." He smiled sweetly. Tears gathered in my eyes but I stopped myself. He was right, after all. I was sure she was watching me at that very moment. Vash stood up and took a long whiff of the air like a dog when hunting. Vash drooled and said "YUM! Food's done! Would you like to join us Miss Eve?" I nodded. I walked calmly behind Vash while he charged for the table. He sat down and looked at the food slowly coming off of the pan as if it couldn't go any slower. I sat down next to him and waited patiently for my food, not saying a word. Millie tapped my back. "Miss Eve, you don't like to talk very much do you?" She said smiling. I smiled back. "Sorry it's just that I'm very shy and I'm in deep thought." Maryl placed a plate of two eggs and a piece of toast. "Oh well," She said," At least you aren't like Vash, who doesn't shut up." She waved the plate of food in front of him, teasingly, until Vash snatched the plate and ate everything in one huge gulp. Five seconds later his face was turning a beet red color "AHH THAT WAS HOTTT!" I laughed as Maryl glared at him and shook her head as if to say "what the hell am I even doing here with this guy."

Vash looked over to me "Miss Eve that's mean! Yu shouldn't laugh, it wasn't very funny!" I smile and said "Yes it was." And I stuck my tongue out. Vash blinked a couple of times and smiled sweetly. "Well at least you laughed." I looked over to Wolfwood, who refused to eat, leaning against the door way into the kitchen. He looked back, inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, exhaled, and stared at me. "What is it?" I asked him. "Well I don't know, am I going to be interrogated every time I look at someone?" Vash found me glaring darkly over to him. "Whoa now! What's with the dirty looks now Miss Eve?" I gave a sharp turn and stood up furious. "What do you MEAN dirty looks? I can't help it if I'm mourning over my mother's death in front of an ASSHOLE! If anybody should be giving dirty looks it's me so DON'T go telling me what TO DO! I know what I'm supposed to do. I didn't have a bad family. That damned sharp shooter was probably the one who killed my mother! That Damned KNIVES!" I screamed. Maryl and Millie stood up and Maryl yelled back "Well if I were YOU I wouldn't be screaming at us! We've been polite to you! Vash has saved your life, and look how you treat us! You're screaming at us!" Millie frowned and glared. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You people are screaming like fighting ally cats! Miss Eve has lost her last family member. She has no one else to turn to! Maryl CALM DOWN!" Maryl calmed down quickly. She had never seen this side of Millie. "And Miss Eve you really shouldn't yell at us. We've been trying to be nice so please don't blame us for what has happened. I started to cry and I ran into the room I had slept in. Vash was there. I was so dense I hadn't even noticed he was gone. "V-vash I'm s-s-sorry. They w-were right. I've b-been so horrible to you guys." Vash smiled sweetly and walked over to me. I sat down on the bed, head bent downwards. Vash kneeled down and wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. "Don't be silly Miss Eve. I understand your pain. Every one has outbursts. It's another way of showing grief." He sat next to me and he put my head onto his shoulder. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here." I looked up into his eyes and nodded. "T-thank you Vash." I hugged him and wiped away my own tears away. I backed away from the embrace that I gave him and suddenly felt a sudden jerk in my heart as soon as I looked into his eyes. For some reason I could not take my eyes off of his. It was as if I were entranced. "Vash…I…" Vash leaned closer and I blushed more and more for each inch he took. He bent forward and all of a sudden someone was knocking on the inn room door. Maryl's voice could be heard by the door. "VASH IT'S FOR YOU!" Vash shook his head and yelled "I'm coming!" In a singing like tone. I smiled. Vash walked over to the bedroom door and gave a peace signal as he walked out and saw who the visitor was. I went as well. The man seemed to be tall and lanky. He had the evil henchman look about him, with the black hair and the black sharp shooter outfit. I grew interested in what this man wanted. "Well I guess it IS true what they say. The legendary typhoon is here in this city." He gave an evil grin and chuckled in a raspy way. His eyes sharply turned to me and smirked. "Ah so this is the young Eve. I was ho-" "What do you want here mister?" Millie asked sharply. She didn't like this man and quite frankly, neither did I. "I only came here to invite you all to a party…a grand ball at the new mansion that was just finished… this evening….Knives will be there as well." Vash gripped his gun handle. "I'm just a messenger… and a delivery boy." Wolfwood walked forward "Whadaya mean delivery boy?" "Well you see, I also came here for the girl." The man grabbed a ball the size of his fist and threw it to the ground, which made smoke flow everywhere and made us choke. I was suddenly being grabbed by the waist and the next moment, darkness. I woke up in a dark, one windowed room. I stood up, happy to see that my clothes, nor my body, had been vandalized in any way. I looked around in the pitch dark to see nothing but a bed in the corner of the room. I felt around the walls to see if there was a door of any sort that I might be able to escape but as soon as I found one it had opened. A man emerged from the doorway...and it looked like Vash…but had he gotten his hair cut and bleached? "Vash! I'm so happy it is you!" I ran up to him and squeezed him. He frowned. I backed away and asked "What's the matter?" He raised his hand and then hit me hard across the face. I backed away terrified. "You…You are not Vash!" "Of course not!" The man said coolly. "I am his complete opposite. I am Knives." My pupils grew wide with fear. "I came here to tell you that you will be my woman. You shall be going to the dance with me. You shall no longer have free will. You will be my puppet. At the beginning of the dance I shall manipulate your mind and I will announce that you and I shall be wed…and then we shall see that Vash's heart is torn to pieces." I held my face which stung badly. He glared down. "Get over it! It will not leave a mark. Here is the dress you will be wearing." He tossed a beautiful gown into my arms. He snapped his fingers and created light in the room so I could see now, and had brought a body sized mirror. The dress was all black. It was black satin with black lace bottom and top. It showed my cleavage and complimented my body. There was one last ornament to the shown…a tiara made of pure gold. This must have been expensive….I tossed it across the room. I didn't care about Knives. I cared about Vash, yet if I didn't do what Knives said I could get killed. I decided to obey the commands. I had too…he was going to manipulate me anyway. Knives came in and took my hand. He led me into a room with a wooden chair and a person with a bag full of face paints. Knives spoke. "Make her look pretty. I want to show her off. Give her a gothic look. Something that'll look beautifully dark." And he left. The person who was doing this was female and she trembled as she applied what was called lipstick and eyeliner. I did not need cover up, for my completion was already pale and flawless, yet she applied some of a paler white color. She also applied blush over m cheeks. I will not lie, I looked very beautiful. My lips were the color of blood and my eyes were outlined with eyeliner. Knives came back in and grabbed me by the arm and led me to the main hall. There were many people there. Knives handed me a drink of white wine, yet it fizzed and grew cloudy. "Drink it." He said in a cold voice. I hesitated and shook my head. "Drink it now, unless you want you precious Vash to die." Slowly I drank the bitter substance. Suddenly, it seemed as if I lost control over my body. I was conscious and I could think my thoughts and feel my pain….but I wasn't the one controlling my body. My body was clinging to Knives left arm and having an emotionless stare. My face…it showed absolutely no emotion. I couldn't even speak! Oh no! Knives smiled and led me to the top of the staircase where nobody was standing at. The party was not started. Everyone who was invited was there…including Vash! There he was, all by himself in a hopeful white tuxedo. Inside I was crying. Outside I just stared at him blankly. I could see him staring right back at me and I just wanted to scream out to him, but now it was hopeless. Knives smiled and waved to everyone. "Good evening everyone. I hope you like the party that has yet to be started. Before we start I just wanted to announce something very special…" Everybody stared and was listening intently. "I would like to announce that this lovely young lady and I are to be wed in the morning." Everyone clapped except for Vash. He stared with hatred in his eyes that blazed for one man and that was knives himself.

Knives clapped and the music began. The people danced and danced the night away. I stood by the wall…standing where Knives had left me. I was watching what was going on. I saw Vash. Vash was walking towards me. He grabbed my left arm and tugged. Being in a weak body I had to follow. He led me to an empty room. He looked at me with those hopeful blue eyes. "Miss Eve you have to listen to me. Knives is a bad person. You can't marry him." He saw that I just stared blankly at him. "Miss Eve are you listening to me?" ….silence. Nothing. That was exactly what I was doing nothing. All I did was stare past him, as if he didn't even exist. Vash gripped me by my shoulders hard. He leaned forward and yelled with tears "MISS EVE YOU MUST UNDERSTAND!" The door to the room opened and then Knives appeared. He walked over to my side and kissed my cheek. "Oh hello Vash. How are things for you?" "What did you do to her? What happened to her you bastard!" He screamed. Knives smirked and said "What? I see nothing wrong with her. She's exactly as a human should be. Emotionless. She can't say or even move when you hit her. She'd have to take the pain. She can't even cry. Watch." Knives pulled me close and passionately kissed me, his lips pressing hard against mine, his tongue pressing against my teeth. I wanted to move and get away from this foul being. I wanted nothing to do with him. Why was he kissing me!? Vash walked forward and drew his gun. It was aimed at his head. Knives backed away and laughed. "You can't do anything to me Vash. You can't hurt a fly without crying you eyes out." This time he raised his hand and smacked me across the face again, only this time it left a cut. He had hit me with a razor wedged in between two fingers. It had slashed my left cheek. Vash's eyes blazed deeper than ever, as if he could abandon his own faith and actually kill Knives. I felt the blood slowly sliding down my left cheek and watched helplessly as it dripped onto the floor. Vash gripped his gun handle and was so close to shooting him. All of a sudden someone burst through the door, who happened to be Millie with her huge mini gun at hand. Knives stood there and turned to look at Millie. "This was just a warning." And he disappeared. All of a sudden I fell to the ground on my knees. I felt my face in realization that I gained control of my body again. Vash went down to knees and crawled over to me. "Miss Eve, are you alright?" Vash wiped his thumb against my cut and looked into my eyes once more. "I'm fine…It's deep though…" I winced as his hand left my cheek. I looked over to Vash. The flame was still lit in his eyes. "Vash I'm so sorry!" I blurted. "I didn't mean to drink, I didn't mean to do what he said! He made me follow him! Oh Vash!" I clinged to him as if afraid Knives would come back. "Please forgive me." I pleaded. Vash back me away. "Eve you don't need to apologize. It was me. I should apologize for getting you into this mess. I should leave you now. I don't know if you'll ever see me again." Vash stood up and looked down. I did so too. "What do you mean? You can't leave. I won't let you!" Vash shook his head. "All I've done is bring grief to you Miss Eve." I shook my head. "That isn't true. In truth, you are the BEST thing that has EVER happened to me." I gasped as I realized I had just blurted this out. There was an awkward silence. Millie left as she realized she was not wanted. "Miss Eve is that true?" I nodded. Vash walked forward and stopped only inches in front of me. "Vash…" "You don't have to say anything." He said. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew my closer. I didn't hesitate to do so. I was enjoying this kiss. Both of us gave our bodies to one another. I do not wish to give details.

Afterwards we headed to his hotel room. It had been cleaned up by the caretakers of the inn. Everybody else was still at the ball, searching for any signs of Knives and his whereabouts. I was extremely exhausted and I felt as if I was a new person after what happened between me and Vash. I walked over and stumbled over my own feet, having dizziness as an aftereffect of the mind controlling substance. Vash caught me before I fell and he held me contently, hugging me from behind. He kissed my neck. "We should get some rest." He suggested. "But," I said, "I don't want to be alone…and I don't feel comfortable in my room…" Vash smiled and walked forward still holding me. We sat in a corner, with me on his lap. He sung lullabies that he had heard over the years and I found myself drifting off into sleep. As I felt his lips brush against my ear whispering "I love you," I fell asleep and had dreams that I never thought could be that beautiful.

The next morning I woke at 10:00 AM and Vash was still sleeping with me on him. I kissed his cheek and his eyes opened immediately. Vash smiled and looked past me watching as Millie and Maryl were staring as they ate breakfast. I could see question in their eyes and I ignored them. Who cares what they thought because their assumptions on us were probably perfectly correct. "You know Vash, You COULD have helped us searched for this Knives guy." Maryl grumbled. Vash grabbed some donuts from the table and munched on them and saying stuff with food in his mouth so he could say what we did but couldn't hear him. Maryl shook her head grossed out "Vash YUCK! Couldn't you try and be nice to a lady for once?" Millie smiled and said "So what happened between you and Miss Eve after I left the room mister Vash?" I blushed as did Vash. Maryl just grimaced and Millie smiled. "Ah new love is so beautiful, don't you think so Maryl?" "It makes me sick to my stomach seeing as how anyone could fall for a wimp like him." Maryl stated. I decided I did not like her. Vash wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm not THAT pathetic am I?" He asked with a whiney voice. I chuckled slightly. "I'll be back in an hour. I just wanted some fresh air." I shook my head not wanting to talk to any of the others, not even Vash. For some reason I was impelled to be by myself for a change.

Outside is was dry and hot as usual but there was a nice breeze that picked up on occasion. I leaned against the mud-brick Inn's outer walls and smiled, looking at the clear blue sky. It seemed to be a beautiful morning, and seemed to feel different than all the others days. Perhaps this was the beginning of my new life with Vash. It would be wonderful once we could get past this nonsense of the bounty on his head. Then we could have a child of our own! Oh how WONDERFUL that would be!


End file.
